


All's Fair In Love & War

by clarkeprincessgriffin



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 06:03:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4655397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkeprincessgriffin/pseuds/clarkeprincessgriffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Begins off on the ark where Abby gets Jake killed after finding out about her afair with Lexa while her own daughter Clarke is locked away in solitary where she meets Maya and start a relationship until The 100 get sent to the ground</p>
            </blockquote>





	All's Fair In Love & War

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to make a fanfic about Abby and Lexa in love and also with Clarke and Maya

Abby wakes up lying next to Lexa smiling and run fingers along her skin "Morning beautiful" kissing her on the lips

Lexa smiles into the kiss while cupping Abby's cheek "Morning sexy" she looks over at the clock realizing her girlfriend needs to go home "Shit you better get going before Jake starts wondering where you've been" pushing her out the door while smirking as she watches Abby walk away

Two hours later Jake eventually finds out about his wife's secret and gets arrested for treason after finding out about the oxygen supply, while waiting to be floated Clarke runs up to him "Sweetheart I want you to have this" giving her his watch "I love you so much kiddo" while Clarke replies "I love you too I'll warn them I'll warn all of them" as she watches him get floated 

Clarke wakes up in solitary with another girl a brunette her age "Hi I'm Clarke Griffin" hoping she can get to know her while she's locked up

The girl smiles and says "Hi Clarke I'm Maya Vie, may I askwhy your locked in ssolitary with me?" while she looks up and down the blondes body getting slightly turned on

Clarke looks back into Maya's eyes with the same hunger "This is just between us okay, my father discovered a flaw with the oxygen system The Ark has roughly 3 months left"

After weeks of talking and not being able to leave their room both Clarke and Maya both act on their urges, Clarke pins Maya to the wall and kisses her passionately, Maya bites on Clarke's lip allowing her tongue entrance into the blondes mouth

Maya pushes Clarke onto the bed with the blondes eyes looking at her with hunger and lust while she slowly takes her clothes off while watching Clarke do the same thing, Maya bites every inch of the girls skin making her way down her body while slowly rubbing her clit with her finger

Clarke let's out soft moans watching what Maya is doing before begging her "Maya faster please...No teasing me...I want you inside me right now"

Maya smirks and does exactly that moving two fingers inside Clarke sliding them in and out very fast and deep never taking her eyes off of Clarke's watching every second of her moaning

Clarke moans louder not caring if the guards come and break them up she wants this been craving this ever since they met 

Maya moves her fingers as fast as she can as she feels Clarke get tighter around them signaling she's close to cumming as she pulls one finger out her tongue starts licking the blondes clit 

Clarke arches her back moaning as she cums looking at Maya hoping she will let her come down from her orgasm but the brunette has another idea

Maya pushes Clarke further back on the bed and let's their legs intertwine so both of their cl it's are rubbing up against each other while they kiss and moans against each other lips 

Eventually Clarke stops and slides her fingers inside Maya not caring about being gentle she wants the girl to break now under her she'll do what ever it takes for that to happen, moving her fingers faster watching Maya moan 

Maya moans Clarke's name loud as she can feel the way she makes her body melt as she starts to cum before finally breaking moaning loud as her body tries to relax from her orgasm

Both girls spend rest of the night lying in each others arms not wanting to be apart but that time will come and they will have to learn to deal with it or suffer the consequences

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
